The Jackal's Price
The Jackal's Price, an adventure by Darrin Drader with support material by Wolfgang Baur, Jacob Burgess, Adam Daigle, and Richard Pett, a set piece adventure by Clinton Boomer, and fiction by Elaine Cunningham, is the third chapter in the Legacy of Fire adventure path and was released in April 2009. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path features an in-depth exploration of the world’s genies, reveals many secrets of the world’s second-largest city, and features a Set Piece adventure set at a remote desert oasis. Also included are several new monsters and the third part of New York Times best-selling author Elaine Cunningham’s Dark Tapestry. Foreword: "Bazaar of the Bizarre" by James Jacobs (4) : James Jacobs discusses the economy of magic items, their history through the years, and suggestions on how to handle shopping trips in your game. 1. "The Jackal's Price" by Darrin Drader (6) :The savage Carrion King is dead, and in his treasure the heroes recover a mysterious magical map. Rumored to be a portal to several islands of paradise, the heroes must travel across the country to the distant city of Katapesh to seek aid in unraveling the map’s powerful magic and perhaps to find a buyer for the precious item. Unfortunately, the heroes aren’t the only ones with an interest in the map, and before long they’ll be thrown up against a mysterious group of violent genies and one of Katapesh’s most notorious crimelords—a shapeshifting cult leader known only as Father Jackal. 2. "Tales and Truths of Genies" by Wolfgang Baur (48) : Immortal beings of the elements and denizens of the realms of creation, genies hold places of awe and wonder in the tales of countless lands. Learn the ways of these ancient beings, discover the secrets of their fantastic realms, and claim the treasures of these masters of fate. 3. "The Katapesh Marketplace" by Richard Pett (54) : The stalls and stands of Katapesh’s fabled markets are not for the faint of heart. Greedy merchants, inhuman slavers, magical craftsmen, and traders from worlds beyond rub elbows in one of the most fantastic marketplaces in all of Golarion. Discover what wonders and dangers are up for sale in this guide to Katapesh’s famed bazaar. 4. "Hell of Eternal Thirst" by Clinton Boomer (62) : Sometimes even the most tempting shelters harbor hidden dangers, and all is not as it seems. 5. "Raising the Green Flag" (Dark Tapestry) by Elaine Cunningham (70) : Only by allying with an old foe can Channa Ti escape the clutches of the most unlikely cultists. 6. "Bestiary" by Jacob Burgess, Adam Daigle, and Darrin Drader (76) :*emkrah :*hadhayosh :*ruhk :*shir :*tophet Adventure overview The Jackal's Price Newly made masters of an ancient and mysterious relic, the PCs find themselves with many questions, and the only place they can hope to find answers lies amid the crowded streets and exotic bazaars of the city of Katapesh. But a treasure as famed and wondrous as Kakishon can’t stay hidden for long, and soon strange merchants, immortal genies, and one of the most notorious criminals in all of Katapesh are on their trail. Can the PCs keep a hold on their treasure long enough to discover the answers they seek? And will the artifact’s secrets prove deadlier than any of the parties who seek to possess it? Hell of Eternal Thirst Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Jackal's Price Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks